Entre Libros
by Alexia93
Summary: Y todo... sucedió entre libros. Seddie. One-Shot. AU. OOC.


**Hey, hey, ya estoy aquí con otro One-Shot. Creo que es algo diferente a los que he hecho hasta la fecha, pero… espero que os guste. Como siempre, dejad vuestros reviews con lo que queráis, estamos en un mundo libre.**

**Y, como siempre, iCarly no me pertenece.**

Desde que tenía 14 años, Sam Puckett iba a la misma librería en una callejuela de Seattle. Su dueño, el señor Finny, no se había mostrado muy cómodo con su presencia cuando empezó a frecuentar la pequeña tienda, ya que consideraba que los niños de hoy en día no saben apreciar un buen libro. No obstante, conforme los meses fueron pasando, Finny se dio cuenta de que Sam, aquella niña rubia de ojos azules que entró un día en su palacio de la literatura con las zapatillas llenas de nieve, no era como el resto de niños que entraba allí preguntando por obras nuevas y con argumentos aburridos. Ella, por el contrario, miraba por todos los estantes, por las montañas de libros que había amontonados junto a las estanterías ya que no cabían en ellas y en los dos pisos que tenía la tienda; era entonces cuando iba a preguntarle por obras clásicas que nunca pedían los niños de su edad.

Y fue uno de los días en los que andaba rebuscando entre los libros, buscando El Conde de Monte Cristo, cuando le vio. Un niño. Aproximadamente de su misma edad, pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos, tez pálida o todo lo pálida que podía será alumbrada por el color amarillento de las viejas bombillas, que le daban a la tienda un toque antiguo que Sam adoraba. También pudo observar que tenía un par de arañazos es la cara. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y un jersey a rombos grises y rojos. Él estaba demasiado sumido en su lectura como para percatarse de su presencia y ella era demasiado vergonzosa como para acercarse y saludarle; por eso, decidió preguntarle al señor Finny.

-Disculpe.

-¿Si, Sam? ¿Qué libro estás buscando?

-El Conde de Monte Cristo. Oiga, ¿quién es ese niño de la sala de los sillones?

-Oh, es mi nieto Freddie.

_Freddie _– Pensó ella.

-Vive conmigo, sus padres… - Bajó el tono de su voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro y se agachó para que la pequeña niña pudiera oírlo – Murieron hace dos semanas, un conductor borracho les embistió cuando volvían del cine. Freddie apenas tenía un par de rasguños, pero sus padres… No ha querido salir de casa hasta hoy, y eso después de tener una discusión.

-¿Por eso cerraba más pronto estos días?

-Sí, por eso mismo. Pero eso ya no será un problema. ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con él? Tuve que mudarse aquí desde otra ciudad y no conoce a nadie.

-Eh… esto… - Comenzó a balbucear – tengo… tengo, tengo que irme a casa o mi madre se preocupará. Gracias por el libro, se lo devolveré en un par de días. Adiós.

Y salió corriendo.

Sam siguió yendo a la tienda de Finny, pero trataba de evitar la zona de los sillones a no ser que fuera tremendamente necesario visitarla.

A pesar de lo poco que iba por allí, ambos habían reparado ya en la presencia del otro pero no se dirigían la palabra. Se miraban, pero raras veces; lo más normal era que se ignoraran. No obstante, la curiosidad de Sam empezaba a crecer cada día que pasaba, puesto que lo único que sabía de Freddie era… que se llamaba Freddie y que sus gustos literarios no eran los mejores del mundo. Pero su vergüenza le impedía acercarse a él por las buenas, necesitaba tener una buena excusa.

-Sam, necesito consultarte algo – Le dijo Finny - ¿Ya has cumplido los quince años?

-Sí, hace un mes. Me regaló El Retrato de Dorian Gray, ¿recuerda?

-Cierto, a veces la memoria me falla. Bueno, el cumpleaños de Freddie es mañana, también cumple quince, pero… no sé qué regalarle. He intentado llamar a sus amigos, pero parece ser que no tenía tantos como me contaban sus padres.

-Y quiere que yo le de consejo, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Había pensado en un libro, pero no sé los que le gustan, apenas habla conmigo.

-En ese casi, regálele uno que no le guste o que no conozca, por lo que he visto no será muy difícil. No se lo de hasta que yo venga, ya verá por qué. Hasta mañana.

Y al día siguiente, Sam se presentó allí con una magdalena de chocolate con una vela clavada encima y el libro que el señor Finny había elegido: Los Viajes de Gulliver. Se metió en la sala de los sillones y puso sobre la mesilla la magdalena con la vela encendida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Freddie – Dijo con una tierna sonrisa cuando él levantó la vista de su libro.

El chico miró la magdalena, luego la miró a ella y, tras unos segundos de repetir la misma acción una y otra vez, se echó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella, claramente preocupada, sentándose junto a él - ¿Es que no te ha gustado?

-No es eso – Sollozó – Es que… echo de menos a mis padres, vivo en una ciudad en la que no conozco a nadie, no puedo volver a mi casa y me tengo que quedar con mi abuelo. No tengo amigos ni aquí ni en mi ciudad y ahora… vienes tú y… - Volvió a romper en llanto.

-Tranquilo – Dijo abrazándolo – Llorar de vez en cuando es bueno y necesitas desahogarte. Conmigo no tienes que hacerte el duro y no me iré de aquí hasta que dejes de llorar.

Y vaya si cumplió su promesa, para cuando Freddie dejó de llorar, la vela se había consumido dejando cera pegada a la mesa y la magdalena incomible.

-¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó siguiendo dibujando círculos en su espalda con la palma de la mano para reconfortarle.

-Sí. Gracias por la magdalena… esto…

-Ah, cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Sam.

-¿De Samantha?

-Sí, pero no me llames así, odio mi nombre. Prefiero Sam a secas.

-Yo también odio mi nombre, por eso me llaman Freddie.

-De… ¿Frederick?

-No, de Fredward.

-Eso es aún más ridículo.

Sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-Vaya, sabes sonreír, deberías hacerlo más a menudo. Te siento mejor que el llanto.

-Si…Siento lo de hace un rato, es que… no puedo hablar con nadie más.

-Sí puedes, lo que me recuerda… - Rebuscó en su bolsa hasta encontrar el libro envuelto cuidadosamente en papel – Este es el regalo de tu abuelo.

-¿Los Viajes de Gulliver? – Preguntó con una mueca al abrir el envoltorio – Suena a ladrillo.

-En realidad es un gran libro. Narra las aventuras del capitán Lemuel Gulliver que siempre se ve envuelto en aventuras… digamos que… paradójicas.

-¿Por ejemplo? – Preguntó, dejando ver su curiosidad.

-Si quieres averiguarlo, tendrás que darle una oportunidad al libro y leerlo. Yo no voy a contarte nada. Y si se la das… creo que hay alguien que también se merece que le des una oportunidad – Miró en dirección al señor Finny, que había estado apoyado en las estanterías un buen rato.

Freddie también lo miró:

-Está bien. Les daré la oportunidad.

-Ya me dirás qué tal te ha ido. Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde. Adiós.

Desde aquella pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, Sam y Freddie se hicieron inseparables; así como la relación entre este y su abuelo, que mejoró considerablemente. Con el tiempo, Freddie empezó a apreciar más la literatura y Sam a abrir sus horizontes musicales y cinematográficos. Más de una noche se quedaban hasta tarde discutiendo sobre algún libro o viendo una película con el proyector que había en la trascienda de la librería.

Y como las páginas de un libro, el tiempo fue pasando y los sentimientos se fortalecieron hasta tal punto que empezaron a cambiar. Ellos notaban que su amistad ya no era como la que tenían a los quince. Sam había crecido, se había desarrollado y su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una atractiva chica de dieciocho años; Freddie, por su lado también había crecido, su cuerpo tenía más músculo debido al gimnasio, tenía que afeitarse para que no le creciera la barba que tanto odiaba Sam y sus rasgos estaban más definidos. Ahora sus charlas eran más profundas y se sentían de una forma diferente a cuando eran niños. Todo parecía más serio y no tan despreocupado como años atrás. Había temas de los que apenas hablaban, pues les parecían demasiado delicados, y uno de ellos eran los sentimientos.

Aquella noche, después de ver un par de películas, decidieron volver la sala de los sillones para charlar un rato.

-¿Qué es lo que más odias de mí?

-Tu barba y lo sabes. Y tú, ¿Qué odias de mí mas que nada en esta tierra?

-Que te subestimes. Y lo sabes. ¿Cómo me conociste?

-Te conocí el primer día que viniste a la tienda, pero tú no me viste. ¿Tu a mi?

-El día que se te cayó todo lo que llevabas en la mochila.

Tras cinco preguntas tontas, Freddie hizo una que marcaría el punto de no retorno.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?

-Perderte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo y el único que tengo. Aunque… desde hace unos meses… tengo miedo de estropearlo todo.

-¿Cómo podrías estropearlo?

-Déjalo es una tontería, nunca tendría que haberlo dicho en voz alta – Se hizo un ovillo en su sillón y evitó su mirada.

Sabía que debía parar, pero una extraña sensación en su pecho le hizo seguir preguntando.

-Sam… ¿Sientes algo por mí? ¿Algo más que amistad?

-No – Dijo ella tajante – Estoy enamorada de ti. Para mí eso es mucho más que sentir algo, aunque eso signifique el fin de nuestra amistad.

Por alguna extraña razón, el escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca, hicieron que una tremenda felicidad invadiera todo su cuerpo, como si hiciera tiempo que necesitaba oír aquello de aquella persona.

-¿Y tú? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio - ¿Sientes algo por mí?

-No.

-Lo suponía.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sam sintió como el oxígeno se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones.

-¿Mientes?

-No.

-Freddie… ¿Quieres… besarme? – Preguntó ella, creyendo estar tentando a la suerte demasiado.

-S…Sí.

Se levantó de su sillón y se puso en medio de la sala, justo a medio camino entre su sillón y el de él.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

La miró a los ojos, se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente. Cuando estuvo frente a ella rozó su mano con la suya para asegurarse que aquello no era otro de los sueños que habían poblado todas sus noches; sueños en los que, el mínimo roce, hacía que ella se desvaneciera en el aire como el humo. Al ver que ella seguía allí, al ver que se había acercado más a él, notó cómo el miedo abandonaba su cuerpo y, finalmente, se inclinó y la besó.

La besó igual que la había besado tantas veces en su imaginación. Con ternura, con pasión, con todo el amor que ella había despertado en él desde que le regaló aquella magdalena con una vela, cuya cera seguía estando en la mesilla recordándoles dónde, cómo y cuando se conocieron de verdad:

Entre libros.


End file.
